Everlasting Flame Of Love
by Vampire-Neko74
Summary: OK well I am Re uploading this due to the annoying fact that i keep getting reviews about how i didn't space out enough, I fixed all the errors I could find. I appreciate constructive criticism, not hurtful flames. Please enjoy
1. Everlasting Flame Of Love ch1

-Flashback 3 years ago-

"Please Grandfather don't take her there! I have heard such awful rumors about that place! The torture they go through is unreal; you mustn't take her to such a place!" A young boy cried.

"Please Takuma don't do this, you know how important she is to this family, she must be able to control her elemental powers and be able to hold a sword well! There is no other place to take he-"He was cut off by the boy screaming,

"Cross academy with me! Please! You can't let my fragile sister be taken to that place!" He said crying very hard. "Takuma! Silence your tongue at once! Do not talk to me in that voice!" The boy's grandfather snapped.

The boy flinched at his grandfathers words. "Now, Takuma I don't care what you think, she is old enough to go to this training facility, and so she will go there. I'm sorry Takuma, you have no say in this situation". Takuma's grandfather rose from his seat and walked out of the room leaving Takuma worried and crying.

"T-Takuma?" I said worried. He looked over at me, tears sliding down his face. "Kyoko!" He said running towards me. He got on his knees and hugged me tight. "Nii-san, what's the matter?" I said hugging his head against my chest. "Oh Kyoko...I'm so sorry! I was unable to convince grandfather to let you attend Cross Academy with me…he will send you to Waikyoku Temple, to start your training"

. He said in a low voice. "Nani?! NO! He can't he...just CAN'T no Takuma I want to be with you!" I said beginning tears pouring from my eyes.

I let go of him and slumped to the ground. "No..." I mumbled before shock, sadness, and lack of sleep took over.

I felt Takuma lift me from the ground and carry me to my bed. "He is sending her there?" A soft voiced boy spoke behind my brother.

"Yes, Kaname…and he is not reconsidering" Takuma sadly mumbled. Kaname sighed, "I see…" He said back, with the same sadness in his voice. "Takuma, please believe me when I say you will see her again." And with that Kaname walked out of the room with a sad expression.

Takuma glanced over at me and sat down next to where I lay. "Goodnight my sister" My brother said as he lent down and kissed my cheek. He got up to walk away but I became somewhat more conscious and grabbed his sleeve. 'P-please stay" I managed to choke out. He looked at me with sympathy, our matching green eyes meeting. He smiled and nodded and cuddled close to me and held me tight. "Try to sleep my dear sister; we have to get your bags...packed tomorrow." He said with pure sadness. I only nodded and cuddled closer to his chest fighting back tears. I fell asleep that night in the protection of my brother's arms.

-2 days later-

"It's time to go Kyoko, hurry say your last goodbyes," My grandfather said with cold eyes starring down at me and with harsh tone.

"G-goodbye brother, I can only pray that what grandfather told us is wrong, and that we will some day meet again."

He smiled and nodded trying to hold back the tears.

"I will miss you so much my dear sister." He gave up the fight against his tears and he wrapped his arms around me.

He gave me one last kiss on my cheek. And I smiled at him and turned to Kaname, "Kaname I have loved being here with you, slowly you have become like a second brother to me, I thank you, for all the times you have been by Takuma's side whenever I needed help.

" I smiled and hugged him and turned to leave "Bye Takuma, Bye Kaname I'll miss you guys more than words can describe" I said quietly, as a tear slid down my cheek.

~Back to Main POV~

", I'll be taking you to your new school now", said Miizu, the household butler. I nodded and grabbed my bags, while kissing my adoptive parents Mizuki and Akeno good bye. Miizu took my bags and opened the door, and I took one step out and looked back, I saw Mizuki wave and a tear slide down her cheek while Akeno also waved and comforted her. I held back tears and flashed them a sweet, loving smile. "I love you!" I said and walked outside knowing I won't see them again any time soon.

~Unknown POV~

"Did you hear about the new transfer student coming tonight?"

A male figure asked.

"Ya, sure is a little strange to have a new student this time of year." Another man replied. "Mhm..Your right…" The man said back in a curious tone.

~Main POV~

The air outside was cold, snow slowly beginning to fall; I pulled my jacket tighter around my body. As I approached the cab Miizu opened the door and I slid in the back seat.

Miizu started the car and drove off, I starred out the window watching my old house grow smaller and be blurred by the snow, and eventually it was completely out of sight. I let out a sigh while fogging up the glass and looked out the window.

My mind began to wonder off. Watching people in coats quickly walk around the village out side. After about an hour of driving we arrived at my new school. Miizu opened my door and I stepped out. I looked up at the school and inhaled deeply.

"My name is Kyoko Ichijou and I'm now attending Cross Academy" I kind of mumbled to myself..

Miizu tried to take my bags but I assured him I would be fine taking them on my own. He simply nodded, patted my head. "Goodbye Miss Kyoko, it's been wonderful assisting you".

I smiled "Goodbye Miizu, I'll miss you". He smiled and turned back to the cab, I watched him drive off.

I looked in the direction of the school, grabbed my bags and headed up toward the gates of Cross Academy. I reached the main gate and slid in, I looked around starting to feel something was not right. I then snapped out of thought noticing that it was almost Dusk and the cold was becoming almost unbearable. "Jeez, I need to get inside quickly; I'm going to catch a serious cold out here!" I went to take one step then realized I had absolutely no idea where I was going. "Ugh! This campus is huge! It will take me forever to find the Chairman's office!"

I began mumbling less than appealing words to myself as a tugged my luggage along the lightly snowy ground.

After a while of wondering around hoping to find the right building and hopefully some heat! I came to a large gate, thinking that the chairmen's office would be somewhere in there I approached the gate.

Once inside I looked over to my left and saw a strange looking old man sleeping in a chair, since I thought I knew where I was I saw no point in waking him up.

I proudly walked to the door playing with my hair hoping to fix it up before meeting with the Chairmen. I slowly knocked on the door and waited, getting colder with every second. In a matter of minutes the door opened.

I was greeted by a very handsome shirtless man with auburn messy hair and beautiful maroon eyes. He starred down at me with a look of pure confusion. I looked up at his gorgeous face.

"May I help you with something?" he asked obviously very curious as to why I was standing there.

"U-Uh is this t-the chairmen's o-office" I asked stuttering either from the bitter cold or from embarrassment… I couldn't tell.

He chuckled a little, you're the new student here then I'm assuming. I nodded. "Well, I hate to say that your wondering around in the freezing cold was in vain but… it was.. The chairmen's office is all the way back across campus, towards the main gate and turn right…not…left, this is the Moon Dorm not the main office."

"Oh...im sorry for coming then, arigato sir! I flashed him a smile..Accedentally showing him my fangs, and turned to leave.

"Wait..erm.. You should come inside for a little while, your skin is pale and your lips look a little purple. Besides…. this is your new dorm after all." He said kindly.

I turned back around and looked up at him "A-arigato sir!" I said relieved to come inside. I quickly stepped inside and put my bags down.

"It's Akatsuki"

I heard him say behind me, and as he said that something inside of my head remembered something from my childhood. It was a flashback to 11 years ago when I was 6.

I remembered coming to the Aidou house for a banquet one evening with my brother and Grandfather, my bother left me to talk to a pure blood named Kaname.

I wandered around the house a little while beginning to get bored with all the talking adults, and I stepped outside there I saw 3 children playing in a sandbox.

Happy there were children my age at this boring thing I approached them. They all looked up at me when I got near.

"H-hi" I said quietly becoming a bit nervous.

"Hello! A blond haired boy said with a grin,

"H-hi" said another girl with sandy light brown hair, almost as nervous as I was.

"Yo" an auburn haired boy said looking up from a sand castle.

"M-may I play w-with you?" I asked. "Sur-"the auburn haired boy went to say but was cut off by the blond haired boy

"Yes, you can, but realize this is not 'playing' its sand resistance research!" he said proudly! "Oh then may I join your research group?" I said smiling. "Yes you may, you ca-"Wait what's your name? "Oh, it's Kyoko Ichijou!" I said in a tone that apologized for my rudeness of forgetting to introduce myself.

"Well Kyoko, I'm Hanabusa Aidou, that's my cousin Akatsuki Kain…and that annoying thing right there is Ruka Souen. "That thing?? You're just mad because I snapped at you for being rude to Kaname-sama!" Ruka yelled at Aidou.

Aidou continued talking to me like he didn't even hear her, which did not make her happy.

"Well, Kyoko you and Akatsuki can work on building the Sand supporters!" Aidou directed.

I grinned happily, and nodded. After a while of playing Aidou stood up, I'm going to get more water, Ruka…erm..Get sticks and Kyoko and Akatsuki, you continue building the supporters. We all nodded except for Ruka who just went 'humph' and walked off into the garden.

And then it was just me an Akatsuki alone. "So.." Akatsuki said trying to make conversation." how old are you?" I looked up from our sand cast- I mean sand supporter and met his eyes. "Six!" I replied "You?" "Same" he said and looked down at out masterpiece of a sand supporter.

We then spent the next 10 minutes talking about ourselves telling each other facts about our lives.

Then Aidou and Ruka came back..And of course with Adiou being well...Aidou he had to blurt out, "OHHH! Looky here looks like you two are beginning to have a little thing for each other!" He stated all cocky.

Both Akatsuki and I looked away embarrassed, "W-well Hanabusa you DID tell Kyoko and I to stay here..So of course when you and Ruka left we would be left alone together..." Akatsuki said trying to get Aidou to stop thinking such things...even if it was a little true "Oh really Akatsuki..If you guys don't like each other than why are you turning red?" he said in a know-it-all tone. "Uh.." we both said at the same time…"Well…"

My flashback ended and I looked back up at Aktauki who was trying to get my attention.

'Did you say your name was Akatsuki?" I mumbled.

"Ya…why?"

"My name is Kyoko Ichijou…remember me?"

He looked at me in pure shock and opened his mouth to say something when I heard someone call me from behind.

"I take it you're the new student?" A handsome looking man said in a polite voice.

"Yes, sir." I said trying to remember who this man was.

"Kyoko….?" A voice said in shock.

I spun and met the person who spoke eyes. "Takuma…? TAKUMA!" I yelled and ran towards him. He was standing at the bottom of a staircase with wide eyes. I reached him and wrapped my arms tight around him, tears beginning to stream down my face.

'Takuma! It's been years! I have missed you terribly!" I cried into his chest. "I have missed you so very much as well Kyoko! I've must have thought about you every night, dreaming that I would see my sister once again!" He said beginning to get tearful himself.

"Dorm leader Kaname said a transfer student was coming tonight, when I saw your name was on the form I couldn't believe it!" He said happily.

"Kyoko." I turned to meet Kaname,

"Let's go let the chairmen know you have arrived safe and sound, and so we can get your text books."

He said grabbing a coat from the hanger.

"Oh right..hai!" I buttoned my coat tighter. And walked up to Akatsuki, "I need to talk to you when you get back okay?" "Yeah that's fine..."I replied "Come to my room" I nodded. He patted me on the head and nodded.

"People always pat me on the head...Do they think I'm short..?" I thought to myself. Ichijou, Kaname, and I walked across campus in the freezing cold.

I began shivering and Takuma wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close.

When we arrived at the chairmen's office...Well it really was not what I expected.

The sight when we came in was crazy! The chairmen was standing on a broken desk, screaming while a boy with silver hair and a younger girl with brown hair scurried around the room with aggregated faces, and nets in their hands.

'GET IT OUT!! AHH!!! Don't let it get me!!" the chairman was screaming.

"Ugh calm down im going to get it, now shut your trap!" the boy spat back. "Um...Don't worry chairmen, we will get it out you can count on us!" She said looking under the rug.

"Oh Yuki daddy is so proud of his brave little girl!" He said with pure joy, before going back to freaking out.

Then the three finally noticed us and all the ruckus stopped. I felt something land on my shoulder, it was a little mouse!

"Aww its soo cuteeeee" I said and put it in my hands. "Er…Chairmen, is this what sacred you?" Ichijou asked kinda confused.

"YES! Oh my I thought I was a goner!" Yuki and Zero put their nets down and looked exhausted. "Well I'm assuming you are the new student" the chairmen said trying to get all serious again. All I could do was nod. He cleared his throat and continued, "Welcome to Cross Academy!!!" He exclaimed.

"heh..Thanks" I mumbled.

"May she just receive her text books?" Kaname asked sternly.

"Yes, after we introduce ourselves! I AM THE CHAIRMEN!!! And this is YUKI!!!! And this is`" he was cut off by the silver haired boy. "I'm Zero…………." He looked very annoyed. "Oh zero-kun you always have to ruin daddy's fun!" the chairmen complained.

"Um..Nice to meet you all im Kyoko Ichijou." Kaname grabbed my books, said goodbye to Yuki. I ran to the window and placed the mouse on the tree, it scampered away into a tiny warm tree hole. I smiled and walked out the door saying nice to meet you to everyone one last time. We finally arrived back at the dorm, and was greeted by the rest of the people in the moon dorm.

"Hey Kyoko!" Aidou said coming up to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Jeez I thought you died or something." He said happily.

"Heh…no im still here" I said not really sure how to respond. He laughed and let go of me.

I glanced over at Ruka, she didn't seem too happy to have me here. She had become jealous of me ever since she found out I lived with Kaname for a couple years. "Kyoko, come, come I must introduce you to Shiki and Rima!" My brother said as bubbly as ever. I met my brother's best friend Shiki and his…'good' friend Rima. They were very nice, but very quite. After telling people were I have been for the past couple years, getting acquainted with my brothers friends, and finding out were I would stay till they found a new room.

It was dusk and everyone was really tired.

Aidou went out for a walk, since cold was kind of his thing. And everyone else went to bed. I hugged my brother good day (well ya know what I mean) and went up stairs.

Rima told me that I could share her bed till the new room was ready. I unpacked all my stuff and found my way to Akatsuki and Aidous room. Akatsuki and I always had a thing about randomly sneaking away during balls, and finding a quite place to talk after we got tired of dancing. During the few years that I saw him on and off, we became pretty good friends. And I was guessing he wanted an explanation on why I suddenly stopped attending balls or the Aidou resident's famous banquets.

I knocked on his door, and when a 'come in' was heard I opened the door and saw him lying on his bed reading some manga… (Most likely my brothers doing...) He looked over and saw me standing there, smiled and put the book down.

He sat up and placed the book on the night stand. I walked over and sat next to him on the bed; it was quite and awkward for a moment before I spoke up.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah..." He looked down,

"Im sure you can guess what it's about" He said still looking down.

"mhm..hai" I mumbled.

Akatsuki finally looked up and met my eyes, "What happened to you?" he said distant worry was seen in his eyes. "My grandfather sent me to a training temple, it was like a school, you got homework and uniforms were required" I began. "What was it called?" "Waikyoku Temple.." I whispered. "Torture Temple.." He whispered to himself. I nodded and continued.

"When I first arrived it wasn't too bad I thought I would like it there and that my brother and Kaname were just over reacting…till they held what's called initiation, I figured you would have to past a test or something. I later found out it was indeed a test..But not with a pencil and paper, but it was a test to see if you could survive a level E attack."

I stopped and looked up at Kain his eyes beginning to widen realizing that this story was not going to be to pretty. I looked back down and continued my story,

"All the freshmen were placed in a large empty room with openings with iron bars falling over them, kind of like a prison. We all waited nervously, some cried from fright, others layed on the ground in fetal position, others tried desperately to get out the way we were forced in…But it was no use, eventually a red light and a loud beep went off and the iron bars slid open letting lose the most crazy, wild, and possessed level E's that could possibly exist".

"By the end of the battle, less than half of the freshmen were still alive. They hurried out of the room, some people tripping over the bodies of Level E's and fellow students. We each were assigned a room mate and pushed into a cellar with two cots and a small bathroom.

I felt like I was in jail. I became best friends with my room mate and she was the only one I would talk to.

Everyday we did class work and trained ourselves, striving through intense heat, freezing cold weather, and rain. Until one day, we had no classes or training, obviously something was up and by the time I found out what was happening there was no escaping.

They separated us from each other and throw us in smaller cells with no cot, no nothing. For three days we delt with starvation, dehydration, and sleep deprivation. Then one by one they took us out of our cells. My room mate was first, she never came back.

Then they took me and placed me in a room with a huge comfortable bed. And you think you're in heaven until, The workers open doors that are secretly hidden on the dark side of the room.

Then at least 12 of the fiercest level E's I have ever seen stand there fighting against extremely rusty chains with fangs bearing. They told me to get into the bed and I did as I was told, then sleep over took me, but right as I was a about to fall completely asleep, I heard the rattling of chains crashing to the ground and I looked up at least 5 of the 12 level E's racing towards me with hunger written on their face. It was a fight for survival.

I eventually won, with only one scratch and because of that the leader made me do it again another night, I barley survived this one. And I soon realized that the reason I never saw my room mate again was because, she was killed by the level E's"

I paused and glanced over at Akatsuki, who has pure horror and shock embedded onto his handsome features.

He tightly closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Why did the send you to such a place? You are a noble vampire, not some level C or D that doesn't know how to handle your powers…I don't get it!"

He said becoming furious.

"I don't understand it either, all I know is that it has something to do with being able to control two elements, and it requires a lot of training, but im glad my adoptive family came along, Mizuki and Akeno, they took care of me for a year, but I wasn't at all happy, I loved them very much but… I missed the life I new before the temple, I missed my friends, my brother, and everything about being an aristocrat…it was a miserable two years of my life and I was treated like crap, and thankfully I will never have to repeat it."

I said. "I-I had no idea that's what happened to you" Akatsuki quietly said. "No one knew, my grandfather took great steps into making sure that no one found out about my whereabouts and told every one a different story who asked. Finally he granted my adoptive family permission to send me here." I said smiling a little. "Im glad you're here, Kyoko"

Akatsuki said, and wrapped an arm around me pulling me onto his lap close to his chest and resting his cheek on my head. We stayed like that for a while, the sound of his heart beating calmed me down, and I loved his smell, his skin, everything about him made me love him.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sound of a certain someone bursting into the room.

It was Aidou and his look turned from greatly annoyed to a look of curiosity, he smirked and slid into the room slowly shutting the door.

"Well, well, well, looky here, Can I ask what you two were doing in here…..alone…" he said in a Know-It-All tone.

"Kyoko was telling me about what happened to her…that's all." Akatsuki said turning a slight shade of red.

"Then uh…Why is she in your lap?" Aidou said pointing at me.

"Er…because…I was sad and Akatsuki Was comforting me….And oh wow look at the sun..It's out, so time to go to bed! Nighty night!' I said crawling off Akatsuki lap and walking out the door.

I walked into the girls room and slid into bed with Rima, she looked over at me, then closed her eyes mumbling

"You need to tell me where you were all this time tomorrow kay"? After that she just fell right back asleep. I chuckled and nodded and cuddled down in the blankets and fell asleep, thinking about my first official school day at Cross Academy.


	2. EFOL Ch 2 Unfortunate Discovery

As the setting sun began to creep behind the pink clouds, the rays painted the sky with the brilliant colors of Orange, Pink, and yellow.

I blinked open my eyes, and carefully got out of bed, I didn't want to wake Rima or Ruka since I was getting up early to take a shower.

I found my way into the bathroom and started the shower. When I stepped in, steam arose around me as the hot water splashed on my skin. I was able to think about what might happen today, and I wondered what class would be like.

But my thoughts were interrupted by Akatsuki's beautiful golden amber eyes and wavy auburn hair popping into my head.

I shook my head frantically. Trying to focus on something else. I washed my hair and got out. I wiped away the fog on the mirror and dried my hair. It was still early so I stayed in the tank-top and sweatpants I threw on after my shower. I walked out of the bathroom with the remainder of the steam following behind me.

I walked out into the main hall and stopped dead in my tracks, I peered over the railing around the upper floor and looked down onto the front room, where Akatsuki was sitting on the arm of a coach, topless again, ruffling a towel over his hair to dry it. Looking at him hypnotized me and all I could think about was him.

And because of that didn't notice that he was busy talking to someone.

I was torn away from my thoughts by a loud scream of my name,

"Ohayo gozaimasu Kyoko!!" Aidou screamed up at me from downstairs, smiling and waving his hand around.

"Nani?? Oh...hai Ohayo gozaimasu Aidou" I mumbled snapping back into reality.

I looked down at Kain who staring at me from over his shoulder. I couldn't help but slightly blush.

I walked back into Rima and Ruka's room and saw Rima standing there, "Ok you need to tell me why you weren't in bed when I was last night...im really curious." Rima said while motioning for me to come over. I did as I was told.

She took a brush from her desk and told me to sit. She sat on the bed behind me and brushed my hair.

"Ok sooo tell me".

"I went to talk to Akatsuki….about where I have been the past couple of years, he really wanted to know" I spoke trying to get what obviously anyone would think.

"mhmm Right..So is that all you guys – Ouch! I mumbled."

"Sorry, so is that all you talked about?" She said trying not to pull my hair again.

"Yeah, the only other thing I did was sit in his lap..That's about it".

Rima stopped brushing m hair and looked down at me and said,

"Kyoko…you like him don't you?" I thought about it for a moment and slowly faced the facts and nodded. Rima didn't say much more on the subject, she patted my shoulders to let me know she was down brushing and I stood up.

Ruka came back into the room fully dressed for class, and gave us (who were still in out pajamas) a very disapproving look, and walked back out.

Rima and I hurried to get our uniforms on, grabbed our bags, and ran out of the room to join the other night class students who were getting ready to walk out the door.

We got to the gate and I heard screaming. And when I was about to ask what it was Akatsuki leaned over and mumbled,

"Your in for a surprise if you don't know what on the other side of that gate"

I looked up at him confused and he smirked and tilted his head towards the opening gate.

I slowly walked out behind my brother and I was met by an army of screaming fan girls.

"IDOL-SENPAI!!, WILD-SENPAI, AHHH!!! SHIKI-SENPAI" the list of names got longer and repeated themselves.

I noticed Aidou waving at them and telling them oh how very lovely they all looked this evening, and how much he loved his fan girls.

A sweat drop fell on my head, and turned back to look at Akatsuki who had his hand on his head trying to avoid whatever his annoying cousin was going to drag him into.

Amidst all the chaos I saw two people trying their hardest to hold them back; it looked like Yuki and Zero.

Yuki turned around and gave me a small wave and a smile before going back to holding all the fan girls back.

Zero on the other hand looked at me nodded a hello and looked back at his side of fan girls, keeping them in line with just a death glare.

I giggled and walked along side my brother on the way to class.

I got to class, and sat by my brother, Rima, and Shiki was kind of just sitting on the desk in front of Rima. I looked in front of me and saw that Akatsuki had sat down there.

I blushed and loved the fact that I could look at him all class period.

Aidou was behind us..Doodling...mumbling some random something to the air.

I grabbed his book and saw he had drawn Zero, the teacher…a cat…and Akatsuki, I giggled when I saw the picture of Akatsuki, it wasn't that bad actually, it looked cute.

I placed the notebook back on his desk and the teach- very creepy teacher started class. It was really hard to focusing on what he was saying; I was too busy starring down at a completely laid back Akatsuki.

But I then noticed who was sitting on his table beside him, it was Ruka..I kept noticing him look over and glance at her. I got a little worried; I started to get really worried, almost to the point of freaking out.

Class ended, and I managed to scribble down a couple of notes. "C'mon Kyoko, lets go" Takuma said with a smile on his face and his hand held out for me to grab. I took it and walked with him out of the classroom.

I looked back and saw Kain talking to Ruka, and I felt something weird ion my heart snap.

I heard Kaname call my brother so I let him go telling him I wanted to walk around outside for a little while anyways. I left my brother and went for a walk.

I was approaching a fountain and I saw someone standing there. I got a little closer and saw Akatsuki.

I wanted to go and talk to him, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed the look on his face.

I had never seen this look before…His face showed the most sadness and anger I have ever seen.

I hid behind some bushes taking care not to let him here me there. I stayed and watched him awhile, and I was shocked at what I saw! He jumped on to the ledge of the fountain reached up and punched the top right off the fountain, sending it flying into a tree, it shattered into million of small and big bits of marble.

He let out an UGH! And stomped back to the dorm, After I got over temporary shock I rose from the bush and walked over to were the pieces of the fountain lay shattered. I looked up at the tree and noticed a dent. I back away slowly and tried to think of what good have made such a sweet and caring man like Akatsuki just…Snap!

After awhile I could tell it was almost dawn. So I decided to head back to the dorm. I was tired and I didn't get as much sleep as would have liked to the night before. I stomped up the stairs slowly, almost tripping a couple times and finally made it to the top.

-Aidou's POV-

"Why does that stupid teacher think the genius' of the Night Class need this stupid homework?! It's so pointless!!"

Aidou said to himself while reading the night's assignment book.

The door flew open slamming into the wall leaving a dent where the doorknob crashed into it.

Aidou jumped out of his skin and peered over his book to see his cousin very angry.

Akatsuki grabbed the door and slammed it back shut, causing a few of Aidou's precious knick-knacks to fall to the floor.

Akatsuki walked over fell on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. Aidou put his book down and looked over at his raging mad cousin.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?" Aidou asked a little worried.

Akatsuki didn't answer, "Humph! Fine! Be that way" Aidou pouted, picked up his book and pretended to read, while occasionally glancing over at Akatsuki.

"I can't believe him not telling his own cousin, what's wrong..He ALWAYS tells me…ugh well fine he can just act that way, see if I care..."!

Aidou started to focus on his book when he heard Akatsuki shift in his bed and flip over.

"It's just Ruka..."

Akatsuki mumbled in a quite voice.

Aidou looked over and sighed.

"Akatsuki…" Aidou started then Akatsuki cut him off.

"She still doesn't get that I love her!!! I am by her side through everything, I trust her and she trusts me, I have known her forever! And now im even desperate enough to drop obvious hints.."

Akatsuki's voice cracked, he slammed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth to fight back overwhelming sadness and anger.

All Aidou could do was look at his cousins sadness, lost for words, then Akatsuki spoke again,

"Ya know….I can't wait forever.." and with that he threw off his shirt, changed into pajama bottoms and hopped into bed.

Aidou frowned at Akatsuki's unhappiness and placed his book on the nightstand and went to bed as well.

Kyoko stood wide eyed outside their room heartbroken. Tears slowly began falling form her eyes at what she just heard. Akatsuki was in love with Ruka…and she felt like the world just cashed down.

-Main POV-

After I had made it to the top of the stairs I saw Akatsuki go into his room and slam the door, wanting to know what was wrong, I eavesdropped, which I now totally regret. After what I just heard, I felt depressed. I fought back tears and went to Rima and Ruka's room. Ruka was already asleep…and just looking at her pained me. Rima noticed the hurt look on my face,

"What's wrong? You look really upset" she said with slight worried tone in her voice.

"I just…I'll tell you tomorrow after class, we can go on a walk, kay?"

She nodded and scooted over, so I would have room.

"Ya know, Kaname-sama finally asked Seiren to place another bed in her room,So Ruka is moving in with her and we are staying in here" Rima whispered to me before she fell asleep, I on the other hand couldn't sleep, my mind was wandering and I couldn't help but feel upset.

My heart was aching and the fact I was currently sharing a room with Ruka made it worse, I saw her every day and night and the sight of her gave me the weirdest feeling of dislike…

After a while, my body became tired with the overwhelming shock and sadness, and I slowly shifted into an uneasy slumber. The day, unfortunately, didn't go by slow, and my dreams turned to nightmares.

I awoke later that evening to a tap on the head. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and saw Rima standing there….fully…dressed…."Hurry up! I let you sleep in..So now you gots about 10 minutes to get ready!"

My eyes widened and she held out my uniform, I grabbed it and ran into the bathroom and threw it on. I did my hair and fixed up my face and sprinted with Rima down the stairs.

Everyone walked outside, and the sound of screaming fan girls could already be heard.

I looked over at my brother who was as happy and bubbly as ever,

Kaname who was as calm and graceful as ever,

Aidou being all happy and getting ready to meet his 'adoring' fans,

Shiki..Who looked bored and uninterested, Rima looking the same,

Ruka was looking at Kaname, everything seemed normal till I looked at Akatsuki's face.

It was obvious to me that he was still upset, sad eyes and a frown were plastered onto his face and it killed me to look at him this way.

He was always was so cool and calm, but sweet, happy and always caring.

Today, he just looked like he didn't care about anything, except the girl standing in front of him next to Kaname.

He glanced back at me, and I did the best I could to muster up that famous Ichijou family smile, he saw me and flashed me a nice grin, although I could tell it was fake.

He looked away and a loud creeeeeeeek was heard and the gate slowly swung open.

The prefects Yuki and Zero tried their best to stop the crazy girls from grabbing the night class boys, I tried moving past Aidou, who was taking his nice little time waving and flirting with all the girls.

But in my hurry to shove past him I ran smack into someone's back, I landed on the ground with a thud (which couldn't be heard over them screaming).

I looked up and saw Akatsuki holding out his hand. "Goman" I muttered and sheepishly grabbed his hand.

He easily brought me up and we walked side by side on the way to class following my brother, Skiki, and Rima.

Class went by in a blur I once again, nothing interesting happened. And I would have forgotten what I promised I would do with Rima, if she wouldn't have grabbed my hand and led me into the trees around the school saying

"Lets go!" We arrived at a fountain and we sat on the side.

She looked at my expectantly and I started to tell her about how I had a thing for Akatsuki ever since I was young and that how when I saw him again..It just rekindled the love I had for him.

She nodded every now and then as to say 'I understand'. I paused and looked over at Rima to make sure I didn't lose her.

"Go on, what happened last night" she asked.

I resumed my story with the horrible memory of last night. I told her about how I noticed Akatsuki was angry and that I eavesdropped to see what was wrong, and that's when I found out he loved Ruka.

After spilling all my thoughts out onto Rima my emotions took over and tears started to come but I was able to hold them back. Rima just wrapped her arm around me and told me,

"If you love him, keep going after him..He's not going to wait forever for a girl who has a hopeless love on someone else." She smirked and got up,

"And the prom is 2 days, you can at least dance with him! And I have a few stunning dresses you can try on as well. You will love it!"

She smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen on that girl.

We each started walking back to our dorm when on the side of the cobblestone path; we saw Akatsuki and Ruka…

Ruka appeared to be crying and Akatsuki was whispering reassuring words to her. He had a strong arm draped around her, and my heart skipped a beat when he hugged her.

She wiped her face with her hand, and I could just make out the movements on her lips saying "Arigato Akatsuki."

She then walked away leaving Akatsuki on the bench alone. I looked beside me and Rima was gone .

'Ugh! She's dead! I can't believe she would just lea-"

I was cut off by a small voice in the distance being heard. "Yo" Akatsuki said as I walked over to him.

"Hey.." I said quietly back.

He scooted over and let me take a seat on the bench next to him.

"What was Ruka upset about?" Akatsuki looked up at the full moon and sighed.

"She's upset because Kaname won't drink her blood, she tried again tonight and he still wouldn't drink it"

I nodded, and looked up at the moon as well.

"She, should get over him, and she needs to stop always coming to you for comforting when he denies her..It's not fair to you.."

I mumbled. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean that, well…it's not your problem…"

I stumbled on my words trying my best not to let him know I knew he loved her.

"mmm" he mumbled and stood up and held out his hand.

"Lets go back." I took it and we walked back to our dorm.

When we got back to the dorm everyone was sitting in the front room talking about random things…I assumed Akatsuki would go join them, but when I looked over he was slowly walking up the stairs.

I followed wondering what could be wrong now. He went into his room and tried to close the door but I stopped it with my foot and followed him in. He seemed unaware that I was in the room he looked deep in thought.

He threw off his shirt and laid down on his head with his arm behind his head. After a moment he finally became aware of my presence in the room. He glanced over at me

"Do you need something?" he asked.

I shook my head and walked over to him, he raised an eyebrow and I saw down beside where he was laying.

"Tell me what's wrong, you seem really upset…I'm not used to seeing you this way Akatsuki, it worries me" I said sadly.

He sighed and sat up. "It's Ruka, I have been in love with her ever since we were kids, and she always comes to me for comforting…and I'm kinda getting tired of it, I love her but this is the fourth time this week she has come to me for comfort after Kaname has refused her…And it hurts hearing someone you love talk about how much they love some one else, ya know what I mean?"

He looked at me, I paused "mm I know exactly what you mean" I mumbled.

He nodded and laid back down.

He flipped over on his side, that sad painful expression back on his face. And then he looked up at me with eyes like a child who have just lost their mother.

I couldn't take it anymore; I laid down next to him and brought his head to my chest.

I rubbed his back with one hand and played with his hair with the other.

"Now it's your turn to be the one getting comforted" I whispered to him.

He snuggled closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, the next thing I new the sun was rising and we had both fallen asleep.

The last thing I heard was a very sleep Kain mumbling

"Thank you, Kyoko."


End file.
